1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device and more particularly to a cable fastening device for computer peripheral such as a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cable fastening mechanism of keyboard la is shown in FIG. 1 wherein left and right grooves 11a and 12a each having an equal predetermined length are provided on a side of the bottom of the cable connected keyboard 1a whereby cable 13a may be received in either left groove 11a or right groove 12a prior to extending therefrom. Such arrangement has the advantage of preventing cable from breaking when pulling. But this fastening mechanism is unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
1. A sufficient width and depth of the groove 11a or 12a is required in order to be adapted to various cables 13a. However, this precision is not obtainable easily. PA0 2. It is still possible of breaking the cable 13a due to cable 13a is bent about 90 degrees. PA0 3. The provision of left and right grooves 11a and 12a wastes a precious space of the bottom of keyboard 1a. Such is especially undesirable in a narrowed cable entry and withdrawal area.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved cable fastening device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.